vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
AVGN
What a shit load of fuck! The Angry Video Game Nerd is the host of the online video series of the same name and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and Co-Op Champion. He and Shinya Arino form the tag team GameCenter FU. In Real Life The Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN), formerly The Angry Nintendo Nerd, is the titular character of a popular internet video series created by James Rolfe. Rolfe portrays The Nerd, a Rolling Rock drinking, obscenity spewing masochist who subjects himself to all of the worst video games ever made to comedic effect. In VGCW On 2012-11-20, the Angry Video Game Nerd defeated JonTron in the finals of a King of the Ring tournament, earning a title shot that very same night. AVGN went on to face the Royal Rumble winner, Sonic, and the defending VGCW Champion Ganondorf in a triple threat match for the title. While Ganondorf was in the midst of setting up an elaborate doom for his opponents, AVGN managed to pin Sonic to win the VGCW Championship. However, the Nerd would drop the title back to Ganondorf in his first defense the very next show. AVGN would later defeat Chief Arino in a 10-minute Iron Man match. Following the match the two shook hands, and they later formed GameCenter FU, a tag team that took the world by storm. Early in their run they beat the long-running Co-Op Champions Scout and Pyro for the titles. They ultimately lost the championships to The Practice, due to Eggman's master plan and Wily's educated feet. Decline and Recovery The Nerd suffered a moderate loss of popularity in early 2013. While he continued to perform excellently, controversies concerning his upcoming movie and a Cheetahmen 2 scam that he gave publicity to, along with growing tension between he and Arino's fans, hurt his image. Additionally, GameCenter FU twice failed to recapture their past glory at the hands of The Returners. First, in a Flaming Tables Elimination Match, the Nerd and Arino were unable to put away both of their opponents before Bazza ruled the match a no-contest due to THQuality. The next week, the two teams would compete in a rematch, this time in a regular Tables match with a future Co-Op Championship match on the line. THQuality very nearly struck again as The Nerd and Locke repeatedly dragged each other around one of the tables while Arino and Sabin endlessly countered each other as they fought atop Table-san, but eventually Sabin got the best of Arino, and drove him through Table-san with a DDT. Redemption would come for the Nerd during the 2013-02-10 Tag Team Tournament. In the first round he knocked out Dr. Wily with the Power Glove Punch, finally getting vengeance The Practice. In the semi-finals he and Arino faced off against the Game Grumps, who had suffered a similar, albeit much steeper, decline in popularity as the Nerd had. The Game Grumps had just defeated the Super Mario Bros, angering many viewers who were eager to see their return. Still fueled by the rage of hearing the Cheetahmen theme in his last match, James defeated the Grumps and saved himself from the fate his fallen opponents suffered. However, GameCenter FU's luck would run out later that night, as they would lose in the tournament finals to Gerudo Skies, who would go on to capture the championship. The Great Big F***ing Tournament The Nerd continued to use his rage over the ''Cheetahmen ''theme to deliver a devastating F-Bomb and defeat Eggman in the first round of the Great Tournament. He also motivated his partner before his first-round match, challenging him not to "fuck up," which drove Arino to a spectacular victory over Tingle. Unfortunately, the Nerd suffered a brutal loss to The Dark Lord in the quarterfinals, eliminating him from the tournament. His tag team partner underwent a brutal elimination of his own on the same night, ending GameCenter FU's hopes of either member becoming VGCW's general manager. Gallery 4SeGJ.jpg|Artist's rendition of AVGN's victory over JonTron in the King of the Ring finals 1353472613470.jpg|King of the Ring winner 2HqFO.png AVGN Real.jpg AVGN.png Fbombstunner.gif|AVGN's finisher, the F-bomb Powerglovepunch.gif|AVGN's alternate finisher, the Power Glove Punch CREEPYWOODEN.JPG|That's Mike in a Woody suit. ngbbs4c361fb079b74.gif Non-Royal Rumble Record